The Package
by jpmel
Summary: A modern and mature Jane Eyre piece that was inspired by a Seinfeld episode and a Jane Austen quote.


"Can you do me a favor?" asked Mrs. Fairfax as Jane stood at the refrigerator searching for something to eat. "A large package was delivered for Mr. Rochester and he is at the pond. Would you go down there, tell him it arrived and ask him where he wants it?"

Jane looked surprised.

"There is a pond on the estate?"

"Yes. Didn't I tell you about it? It is past the old apple orchard. Mr. Rochester loves to swim in it whenever he gets the chance. The pond is fed by an underground spring so it maintains a constant temperature all year round."

You learn something new everyday! Jane thought while she made her way out of the kitchen and into the yard. Since it was a picture perfect, yet unseasonably warm spring day, she took her time, knowing that she wasn't going to be living here much longer. As she walked, she tried her hardest to commit every sight and smell to memory because Mr. Rochester was about to become engaged to the beautiful Blanche Ingram. At least that is what everyone was saying, and when they married, she would have to find herself a new position. Just thinking about leaving Thornfield broke her heart because it was the first place she felt comfortable enough to call home. And more importantly, she would be leaving the man she was madly in love with. Unfortunately for her, their relationship was only of the platonic sort. Sure they were both comfortable in each others company and spent every evening talking and laughing together, but she knew there was no way Mr. Rochester would ever see her as anything other than a friend.

Remembering she had a mission to carry out, Jane reluctantly left the garden and headed towards the orchard. As she walked through the trees, enjoying the delicate aroma of the apple blossoms, she could hear Mr. Rochester splashing in the water. He sounded like he was having a good time so she quietly hid herself in order to spy on him. Jane got the shock of her life when she saw him floating on his back. Mr. Rochester was skinny dipping! She smiled to herself as she quoted a line from the book Pride and Prejudice, "What are men to rocks and mountains?" It was obvious to her that Jane Austen never met a man like Edward Fairfax Rochester! She could always tell he had an amazing body, but even after taking into account the shrinkage factor, she was extremely impressed with what she saw.

Wanting to hide behind that bush all day and watch him, but not wanting Mrs. Fairfax to come looking for her, she backed up into the orchard and called out,

"Mr. Rochester, you have a very large package!" Before she could continue with, "waiting for you at the house," she heard him laugh uproariously.

"Thanks, Jane, for telling me something I already know!"

So this is how it is going to be, she giggled to herself. And when she got to the edge of the pond she added, "And I really need to know where you want to put it, Mr. Rochester."

Edward laughed even harder this time.

"Where do you think I should put my package, Jane?" he asked as he treaded water right in front of her. "I bet you know just the right place for it. I trust your judgment because you know what it looks like," he smiled. Edward loved teasing her like this.

The wheels began turning in Jane's head.

"I wouldn't know where to put it because I didn't see your package, Mr. Rochester," she said as seriously as she could. "It was Mrs. Fairfax who saw it, and she was the one who told me it was very large."

With that Edward threw up his hands in defeat and groaned loudly.

"You win! I really don't want to continue this conversation anymore," he said before he dove under the water, essentially mooning her, and swam to the other end of the pond.

Jane sat down on the bank and smiled smugly to herself. She loved messing with Mr. Rochester as well, and continued to gloat inwardly until she was brought back to reality by his deep rich voice.

"Aren't you going to join me, Jane?"

When she realized what he was asking, her face flushed and her pulse began to race because just the thought of being in the water with him seemed so intimate since he was naked. After thinking for a moment and looking for an excuse not to join him, she replied.

"But I don't have a bathing suit, Mr. Rochester."

"So, neither do I," he laughed. "Come on in anyway, the water is great!"

Jane went against her better judgment because she was feeling warm and the water did look inviting.

"OK, but turn around."

Edward did as he was told and she rationalized that if she left on her tank top and underpants, she would be wearing the equivalent of a one piece bathing suit. So she quickly removed her shorts and sneakers and jumped in.

When Jane rose up from the water she let out a ear piercing scream. Edward's body shook with laughter as he turned around. He could see that Jane was soaked to the skin and her now almost transparent tank top revealed just how cold she was.

"I thought Mrs. Fairfax said this water was a constant temperature," she said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"It is 60 degrees all year round," Edward smiled as he moved through the water towards her. With every step he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with her wet hair plastered to her face and her full lips quivering from the chill. Giving into the temptation that he has felt since she started working for him, Edward took Jane in his arms and softly kissed her mouth. She kissed him back, but then pulled away.

"What about Blanche?"

"What about her?"

Jane looked down at the water,

"Are you willing to risk losing her over the likes of me?"

He frowned.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"I'm not beautiful," she began.

Edward silenced her with another kiss before putting his forehead against hers.

"Want to make a bet?" he asked while guiding her hand to his arousal. His body tensed and a quiet moan escaped his lips as she touched him. When he was able to compose himself he added, "You know how cold this water is, Jane. Blanche could never do this to me in a million years. All I have to do is think about you, and my body betrays me." He then took her face in his hands. "I love you, Jane, only you. Please let me show you how much."

Edward led Jane to a soft grassy bank that was warmed by the sun. He guided her down on her back and began kissing and caressing her face. His kisses were delicate, at first. But with each kiss Edward's hunger grew so intense that he was having trouble controlling himself. Not wanting to unleash his desire on her without restraint, he tried his best to stay in the moment by concentrating on the softness of her skin as he continued to kiss and caress her face. Unfortunately, it wasn't doing him much good. He was now wondering if she felt that soft everywhere and couldn't wait to find out. So he left her lips to trail his tongue playfully down her neck. Edward was pleased to hear Jane groan when his mouth teased the soft curve between her neck and shoulder. She never knew anything could feel so wonderful and was also trying to stay in the moment so she didn't miss anything. But her body began reacting in ways she never experienced before. Hoping that he would respond, Jane pressed her tingling breasts into his chest.

Knowing what she needed, but still trying to hold himself back, Edward chastely kissed both of her hard peaks through the wet tank top before gliding his lips, nose, and chin over them. Now stronger feelings of desire raced furiously through Jane and she arched up into him, begging for more. Edward's tenuous restraint began to falter. The tank top was now in his way, so he roughly pushed it up, and taking both breasts in his hands, he feasted on them. He couldn't get enough and felt guilty for not being gentle and taking things slowly. But the dark moan that resonated from the back of her throat told him that he was worrying over nothing.

When he was able to pull himself away from her chest, Edward hungrily kissed down her stomach to the elastic of her underpants. He groaned loudly as he ran his finger under the waistband, trying to tease her, but really teasing himself. Without thinking he leaned over and kissed her wet panties. Jane squirmed, unsure of what he was doing and what she was feeling. Edward noticed and tried to make her more comfortable by tracing the curve of her hip with his tongue, before continuing back up to her soft full lips, which he kissed passionately.

Jane's rocking pelvis was a clear sign that she was lost in the moment, so he glided his lips back down to her panties, which he removed quickly and tossed over his shoulder. Edward then gently pushed her legs apart and let her experience the most intimate pleasure she has ever known. At first she was a bit taken aback, but the wonderful things he did relaxed her anxious mind, allowing her to enjoy the new sensations that were building inside of her. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, she shifted ever so slightly, and went careening over the edge. Jane moaned Edward's name at the top of her lungs as the waves ripped through her. He never let up until the last shiver ran its course through her body.

As Jane lay staring up at the bright blue sky, she marveled at how wonderful she felt and yearned to give Edward as much pleasure as he gave her. But she wasn't quite sure how to go about it. In the end, she decided to rely on her instinct and his example.

She knew she wanted to feel his skin against hers so she quickly removed her tank top and tossed it near her panties. The sight of Jane sitting naked next to him stretched Edward to his limits. He was quite tempted to push her down on the grass and finally take his pleasure, but somehow he managed to hold himself back. She could see that he was waiting for her to do something so she leaned in and kissed him, but her desire to take full possession of him was quickly beginning to overwhelm her. Unaware of her discomfort and enjoying her take charge attitude, he pulled her into his warm body. When Jane's breasts crushed into his chest a glorious rush of sensations raced through her and she lost all sense of control. Her mouth was now kissing, sucking, and nibbling all over his face and neck. Edward moaned in pleasure and allowed himself to speculate on what she was going to do next.

After one last kiss on his mouth, Jane laid him down so she could cover every inch of his chest with her lips. She smiled to herself as she felt his muscles tense under her mouth, especially when she kissed down his stomach. Not sure what to do next, but knowing that she wanted to touch him there, again, she took him in her hand and was amazed at how solid and powerful he felt. Edward was so lost in the moment that all he could do was tremble as she explored him. And when she boldly kissed him, his body jumped wildly. Encouraged by his reaction, and with more love than skill, she took him into her mouth.

All afternoon Edward had been teetering on the very edge of control and now he was at his breaking point. As her tongue glided up and over him, he gripped the grass and cried out,

"I want to be inside of you!"

Jane stopped what she was doing and Edward laid her down on the soft grass. Her body took him in slowly, resisting the invasion. But when he moved his hips rhythmically on hers, she bloomed, giving him all that she had. He took it greedily and slammed into her again and again, losing himself in how wonderful it felt to be cradled in her tight warmth. And when he felt her muscles quiver and heard her cries of pleasure, he allowed the white hot rapture to finally overtake him.

As Jane and Edward lay in each others arms, basking in the warmth of the sun and their love for one another, they heard twigs snap and then a voice. Edward quickly rolled on top of Jane to cover her up when they heard Mrs. Fairfax call out,

"Jane, are you there? Did you tell Mr. Rochester that he has a very large package?"

A few weeks later, Jane informed her fiancé that a new package was going to arrive at Thornfield. Only this one was to be delivered by her sometime in early to mid February. Edward was beside himself and couldn't wait for it to arrive.


End file.
